cwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob
Bob is a Main Character who lives in Comica City, Comica. He lives with his best friend, Tiroge. Bob is a very cheerful and optimistic character who has no trouble in finding something fun in anything he is doing. He loves going on adventures and spending time with Tiroge. Sometimes he is a little dimwitted and can become confused at some things that prove too complicated for him to understand. Bob has an obsession with drinking K-Brand Ketchup. He can drink bottles of it daily without it affecting his health whatsoever. He also has super strength and the ability to regenerate after dying. Appearance Bob is a red-haired Bubble person who often wears a K-Brand T-Shirt and blue jeans. He is often seen smiling and happy more than anything else. During the winter, Bob wears a very puffy blue coat with red boots. Personality Bob is a very happy and cheerful person most of the time. He always seems to be excited about something. He especially likes to share his experiences and ideas with other people who happen to be around, but especially with Tiroge. Bob wants to be a hero and adventurer just like his father is. This often leads him into troubling situations that put his life and the life of others at risk. He takes on challenges head-on and doesn't usually fear the consequences unless it involves his friends getting hurt. Often, Bob doesn't think about how bad a situation can be and overestimates the abilities of himself and his peers. While Bob is usually happy, he is not shy about expressing any other emotions he feels including anger and sadness. He usually doesn't take things seriously, but he will do so if he feels a situation has got out of hand. Bob can also be quite creative. He likes to create things that express how he's feeling and sometimes he'll create props to suit the situation at hand. He believes he probably got his creative genes from his mom, Lucy, who loves to paint. Relationships Tiroge Bob is best friends with Tiroge. He was best friends with Tiroge ever since they met as children. Bob is very open to Tiroge about anything he is thinking or feeling. He trusts Tiroge with his entire life, even when Tiroge doubts himself. He is always encouraging Tiroge to take risks, have fun, and not worry about the consequences. Bob is also very protective of Tiroge and will come in to save him when he is in danger. His favorite thing to do with Tiroge is to go adventuring with him. Even though Tiroge often acts like he is annoyed with the adventures that Bob drags him into, Bob believes that Tiroge has just as much fun as he is. His second favorite thing to do with Tiroge is play video games because they are pretty equally matched in most games. Matt Bob has always believed that he and Matt have been rivals ever since childhood, regardless of what Matt thinks about the situation. Tara Bob met Tara when she first got hired at Rocket Punch Arcade. Bob became friends with Tara over the fact that they both like playing video games. He would often see her at the arcade whenever he and Tiroge went there. Bob thinks that Tara can be a little too serious some of the time, but he likes seeing her when she is happy. Lucy Lucy is Bob's mom. She raised him by herself since he was a baby. He has always loved his mom and everything she has ever done for him, though he doesn't like it when she treats him like a child or tells him he can't do something. Though she doesn't like talking about, Bob loves hearing her tell stories about his father and how good an adventurer he was. He also likes to see whatever his mom has painted. Bob's Dad Bob has only seen his dad once in his life, but regardless of never seeing him Bob loves the idea of him being an adventurer and a hero. He idolizes him and wishes to be just as great as he is one day. Joshua bobluvsjm. Powers Love of Ketchup While it may not seem to be an actual power, Bob's love of ketchup transcends logic. He is completely obsessed with drinking K-Brand Ketchup. He drinks bottles of it daily without it affecting him whatsoever. He has tried other brands of ketchup, but he finds them to be completely disgusting and awful compared to K-Brand. If he goes too long without having ketchup he starts to become physically and mentally unstable. Super Strength Ever since he was a child Bob randomly developed super strength. He is able to destroy a lot of things with ease and can incapacitate almost anyone with one single punch or kick. Sometimes he can be careless with his power and accidentally destroy things he didn't mean to. He does have the ability to control his super strength to the point of being as strong as an average Comican if he wishes to. Regeneration Bob has the ability to regenerate anytime he dies. This comes in handy because, according to Bob, he dies almost every other week. Tiroge, his best friend, didn't even know about this ability until Book 1. Bob also yells "Yays!" anytime he has been regenerated. History The Era of Great Promise! Pre-Arc Bob grew up with his mom Lucy while his dad was off adventuring somewhere. Lucy took good care of Bob, telling him stories about his father, showing him her paintings, and feeding him ketchup whenever he wanted it. At some point Bob befriended Tiroge and they started to hang out all the time at Lucy's house. In Book 3, it is shown that at some point Santa Claus visited him as a child during Christmas to give him the Hat of Christmas Spirit in hopes that he would replace him and become Santa one day. Bob rejected the offer, wanting to have ketchup instead, and called Santa Claus evil. Because of this, Santa Claus turned into Santa Clause and vowed revenge on Bob. Bob grew into an adult with Tiroge and eventually his mom bought them a house that they could live in together. Introduction Arc In Book 1, Bob befriends The Witch and willingly accepts her bombs and places the Bubble Bomb in the basement of his and Tiroge's house. Later he tells Tiroge the story of how he received some of the bombs and accompanies Tiroge as they confront The Witch. When The Witch tries to attack Tiroge, Bob punches her into a boulder and almost defeats her, but then she conjures up a sandwich that decapitates him. He later comes back to life after Tiroge defeats her and explains to him that he can come back to life. He then helps Tiroge find the Bubble Bomb and kicks it into space, where it eventually lands on Bubbletopia and destroys the whole population. In Book 3, Bob goes to the Christmas Extravaganza and gets ketchup as a present from Joshua. He later helps defeat Santa Clause by stopping the Joshua statue after incapacitating Ninjaru inside. In Book 5, he accompanies Tara as she tries to accomplish her mission even though Bob doesn't know exactly what it is. He helps Tara into Tiroge's room because Tiroge has been researching Natalyia's Island. He then persuades Tara to let him go along with her and they both go to Time Warp Pizza where they meet Wendeline and force her to take them to Natalyia's Island. There, he waits outside Natalyia's house until he believes Tara is dying like she asks. He rushes in when Tara makes it seem like she is dying and he interrogates Natalyia until he is burned to death by her acid tears. He regenerates and they all discuss who each other are over pizza. He then naps as Natalyia takes them all home. Category:C-Continent Category:Main Characters Category:Comica Category:Comicans Category:Everything